


Chapter One

by EileenJulia



Series: The Black Plague [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: macriley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EileenJulia/pseuds/EileenJulia
Summary: A new organisation threatens the Phoenix foundation and their best weapon and defense, Special Agent Angus MacGyver is MIA. The team must tie up the loose ends of their former enemy Codex while battling a new threat. But what happens when their enemies are a little too close to home?
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Black Plague [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090712
Kudos: 19





	Chapter One

PHOENIX FOUNDATION  
SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES

Two coffees in hand, Bozer walked across the lobby leading into the Phoenix foundation. He nodded at the guard posted at the front desk and made his way to the elevator. Bozer looked down at the watch on his left wrist. It was just after 6 in the morning and he wasn't expecting anyone else to be there. But after everything that happened in the last few weeks, he couldn't sleep well anymore. He spent weeks tossing and turning in bed trying to think of new ways to find Mac. The elevator quickly took him upstairs. He walked across the hall toward the war room. The glass was turned to its opaque side and he couldn't see into the room. But he already knew why and so he sighed to himself and walked in. He looked at Riley who was fast asleep on the couch, laptop in hand and her neck angling in a very weird position. Bozer put the coffee on the small table in the centre and lightly touched Riley on the shoulder.

"Riley...hey...wake up. Its morning."

Riley jumped slightly at the hand on her shoulder, almost dropping the laptop. She looked around trying to orientate herself and found Bozer looking down at her.

"Bozer. What time is it?" Riley asked as she placed the laptop on the table. "Owww owww owww!!!"

"Around 6:15." Bozer said smiling, placing a cup of coffee in front of her and sitting in the opposite chair, watching Riley's whole face cringe in pain. "I'm surprised you were able to sleep at all with the way your head was just hanging to the side like that."

"Ahh it really really hurts." Riley said and as she stretched, her neck gave a satisfying and loud crack and she breathed a sight of relief. Picking up a coffee and taking a seat, Riley looked at Bozer. "You're here early."

"Yeah and from the looks of things you've been here all night." Bozer said with some concern.

"I was writing up an algorithm to search through the files we recovered from Codex headquarters to see if I got a match on what other plans they might have. I must have fallen asleep."

"I know you're worried but you cant keep burning it at both ends Riley. You're going to burn out, if you haven't already."

"I can't just sit around Bozer. I try going home to get some sleep and my mind goes crazy with all these terrible thoughts about Mac. Where is he? Is he alive? Is he hurt? Is he being tortured? I just.." Riley broke off as she felt the lump building in her throat and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I need to keep looking for something, anything."

"I know exactly how you feel Riley. Mac's my best friend. He's family but I'm worried about you too. You don't look good."

"But I'm safe. Mac isn't." Riley said and Bozer nodded in agreement.

"So anything?" Bozer asked as he walked to the bin the corner and threw him empty cup inside.

"No. Its been five weeks Bozer and we haven't found anything. No digital trace, no sightings, no clues. Its not possible for someone to just completely disappear from the face of the earth."

"I spoke to both Leanna and Cage. They haven't heard anything either. I've been trying to get word out to Jack too but last I heard he was on a mission in the Amazon on a lead to find Kovacs."

"I wish he were here. He'd know what to do." Riley said and before Bozer could respond he heard Riley's laptop beep. "What's that?"

"Its the algorithm I was running. I set it up to look for anything that could link us to Mac. His mom, Oversight, Gwen and I thought that might point us in the right direction as to what they might have done with Mac."

"Riley, Mac walked away on his own. We don't even know if Codex has him."

"Its the only thing that makes sense Boze. I mean who else would be interested in Mac's skills and have the resources to make him disappear. Also I was thinking about it last night. When Mac and I infiltrated the Codex base, they built a whole city underground. It would make sense that we would have no clues if he was being held in an underground city. I mean we would have no way to track him."

"But wouldn't Codex be logged into some sort of network. I mean its not like their underground cities were in the stone ages."

"Yeah but with Codex being inside every government agency and being everywhere in the world, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. A global haystack." 

Riley was now sitting down, laptop in hand looking through the files her algorithm had picked up and Bozer was standing next to her reading as well. It had pulled well over a thousand files and considering Gwen's deep involvement inside Codex, it was to be expected. Both Riley and Bozer looked up as the door opened and Matty walked in, with Russ and Desi on her heels.

"The two of you are here. Good. Find anything new?" Matty asked as she walked to the front of the war room. Both Bozer and Riley shook their heads and saw Matty's face drop. 

"Russ and I have been reaching out to all our contacts as per usual, no one has heard anything." Desi said with some disappointment in her tone. 

"Look, I know that we're all worried about Mac and we want to spend all day looking for him, but the truth is that we still have an agency to run. There are more people out there who need our help." Russ said and shared the information in his tablet on to the big screen in the room. "Lately, I have been noticing a pattern. A new product that is being moved by cartels and mobsters around the world."

"I was able to confirm the information that Russ gathered." Matty said and she took control of the screen. The picture she put was of a vial containing some a light pink fluid and another with similar tablets. "A new drug has been circulating, a synthetic drug that was tested by a CIA lab in DC. The drug causing havoc in major cities around the world because of how potent it is."

"What's in it?" Desi asked. 

"The lab report found it to be Narcalamine based, super added with Carfentanil. In simple words, it has an antidepressant base with large amounts of a drug that is used as elephant tranquiliser. According to our sources it started being sold about 3 weeks ago. Its being called Elephant 2.0 or black plague on the streets because of how many people it's already killed. Now Carfentanil is already one of the most potent drugs out there. Its about 10,000 times more potent than morphine and it takes less than 2mg to kill you. Now added on to this new drug, were not sure exactly what to expect." 

Matty paused as she saw Riley typing on her computer and waited for her to speak, which she did. 

"According to the CIA and FBI files, there is an sudden jump in overdose rates in those on any illegal drugs so they think its being added to other things like street cocaine or cannabis. What's worse is a trend they're seeing." Riley projected onto the screen again. "Apparently emergency medical staff, doctors, nurses and family members of the people who overdosed where also found to have similar symptoms or were found dead. The CIA think that the drug is being absorbed by the skin and anyone who touches even trace amounts of the drug is at risk of an overdose."

"Exactly and this is why we were called in. Its all hands on deck for this one and I'm sure you understand why." Russ said, looking at the team. 

"Our intel traces the earliest mention of the drug to Johannesburg, a city in the heart of South Africa. We have a contact at a local hospital that will guide you to one of the earlier overdose victims they found. Russ and Desi, you're going to be gathering intel starting at the hospital and working your way from there. Bozer, Riley, you'll be going undercover as exchange student interns at a pharmaceutical lab. The lab has all the equipment you would need to experiment and create a drug like this so you're going to see if you find anything." Matty finished and looked at each of them in the eye. "We need to find out who created this drug and why. And we also need to find where its coming from and put a stop to it before more people loose their lives. I'm counting on all of you."

***


End file.
